


Fly Fishing

by disillusionist9



Series: Choose Dare [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Fishing, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disillusionist9/pseuds/disillusionist9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #30 of 100 | A quiet moment between Ginny and Hagrid while they both try not to think about the unfolding war</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Fishing

Ginny hexed the last third year who sniggered behind their hands at Hagrid's overlarge waders. The Ravenclaw was lucky to escape with an affliction simple enough to be solved with a Finite, but she knew if she saw it repeated she would take much fiercer action.

"Yer Transfiguration is much better today, Ginny," Hagrid said as he cast several yards down the lake.

She smiled at the compliment. "Hermione tweaked the spell for me. Can't have leaky waders, can we?"

A deep belly laugh echoed across the lake in response. His laugh was the first interruption of the calm sounds of nature surrounding them. Ginny didn't have the heart to tell Hagrid that fly fishing was meant for a river and not for a Scottish loch. It hardly mattered to the half-giant: the gift of a fishing pole was from Harry, and he didn't research enough to know the correct type of equipment to purchase. Though Hagrid knew the difference, he would fly fish on the Black Lake just because the gift was from Harry.

Ginny treasured the moments of quiet shared with the gamekeeper; they were always a welcome relief from studying for her O.W.L.S. and to forget the uncertain future ahead of them.


End file.
